Spirit Festival Fun Time
by Vampire Hinata 112
Summary: My first lemon oneshot! Features Jim Crocodile Cook and my OC: Tuski Misawa! When these two decided to confess their feelings on the day of the Duel Monster Spirit Festival, what happens!


Vampy: Writing another oneshot, this time for the first time is a real lemon, or at least an attempt at one! My two victims are Jim Crocodile Cook, and My OC: Tuski Misawa! I don't own the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or its characters, or their decks, I only own the rights to Tuski, while my friend owns the rights to the twin sister of Jaden Yuki, Judai Yuki! I'm just borrowing her.

Syrus: Another Costume Duel at the Slifer Red dorm, maybe I'll get to see Dark Magician Girl again! *goes into fan boy mode while jumping up and down, and off the walls*

Vampy: Alright, who gave Syrus sugar!

Spirit Festival Fun Time

Tuski was in a pinch, as she sat in her dorm room on her bed, pushing her hair from her face. Her dark teal eyes held a look of annoyance in them, as she glared at the floor in her room. She was wearing her usual outfit, minus the yellow male blazer she was always seen with, letting her short sleeve black shirt show a bit of her C-cup breast. Her boots were also gone to, at the door of the dorm.

She had been helping set up for Duel Monsters Spirit Festival, and had stupidly agreed into taken part into a costume duel just so that Syrus would shut up and leave her alone, not even knowing what she was agreeing to at the time. She gave a sigh in annoyance, which drew the attention of her dorm partner, Judai Yuki, the infamous twin sister of Jaden Yuki. She looked at the Misawa girl in confusion, looking away from her deck. The look in her brown eyes were concern.

"Tuski, are you alright? You've been acting a bit weird since we got back to the dorm room for our break," Judai asked, placing her cards back in their case, before turning her chair to look at Tuski directly.

"I'm fine, just annoyed. I had stupidly agreed to letting Syrus enter me in the costume duel, when I was just ignoring him and wanted him to stop bugging me about it," Tuski said, before groaning in annoyance, pushing her hair from her face again.

"Okay, so then what seems to be the problem?" Judai asked, looking confused. "The problem is that I have no idea what to wear, and its tomorrow!" Tuski said, panicking like a teenage girl who can't find the perfect dress for the prom. Judai laughed at this.

"Then why not go as Cyber Harpie Lady, I know she is one of your favorite cards," Judai suggested, only to get a look from Tuski.

"No way! I am not walking around in that metal leotard! Even with those tights, it shows way to much! And what if Jim sees me, I'd be so embarrassed!" Tuski said, freaking out and grabbing her hair in her hands, only to have Judai have to calm her down.

"Okay! Alright then, if not a Harpy, then how about one of my costumes I used at my old school, it was a little to big on me, but I'm sure it will fit you," Judai offered. Tuski looked at the shorter girl, before jumping down from her bunk. She then looked at Judai with a curious look on her face.

"Which monster?" Was all Tuski asked, before Judai giggled, and answered.

~~Somewhere Else~~

"Hey Jim, have you heard, Tuski is going to be in the costume duel at the Silfer Dorm," Jesse said, smiling to the Aussie, as he, Jim, and Axel were looking for a specific decoration that the females of the Obelisk Dorm had requested them to find. Jim looked at Jesse with surprised, wondering how he knew this. "Syrus told me, he seemed really happy about something, and when I asked him about it, he said he got a lot more people to join in the costume duel then he was able to in his first year here. He then told me all the participants, and Tuski name was among them." Jesse then explained.

"Didn't think costume duels were her thing, any idea what she's going as mate?" Jim asked while trying to picture Tuski dressed up in something not to revealing. "Probably Cyber Harpie Lady, you know how much she loves that card," Axel said, which stuck in Jim mind, and resulted in his hormones taking over his thoughts.

*In Jim Mind*

Jim was in a dark room, not knowing how he got there. When he tried to move, he noticed his hands were bonded to a wall, hanging over his head a bit, which both confused and strangely intrigued him. The sound of a whip cracking soon entered the room, as a figured stepped out of the shadows. His eyes widen when he saw who it was.

Tuski Misawa, decked out in red wig that had its hair go down past her waist, the pointed ears, wings, claws, and the outfit. He nearly drooled when he saw the outfit. It was more like a metal leotard that showed a bit of her cleavage, only being held up by the leather band around her neck. It ran down her sides, and then skimpily covered her most private of areas, although it didn't bring much covered to her nicely shaped behind. The purple tights underneath it took care of covering the lower areas, much to his disappointment. She was also holding the whip. Her eyes are what got to him though. They were dark and seductive as they stared at him, making his mouth so dry as he stared at them that he had to lick his lips.

Tuski cracked the whip again, hitting his chest this time, making him notice that his short had been ribbed open. (Picture those abs! *drools*) He felt the pain, but it didn't bother him as much, instead, it aroused him as much as her outfit and eyes did. What she then said next is what threw him over the edge in his little fantasy.

"You wanna play with me?"

*Back in Reality*

"Jim, your nose is bleeding," Axel informed his friend, and Jim quickly covered it, before kneeling down when he felt his little friend twitch under his pants, blushing from embarrassment. Jesse looked at the Aussie confused, as Axel sighed.

"I'm guessing another one of your fantasies?" Axel then asked, and Jim nodded, as Jesse looked even more confused. "Jim really likes…loves." Jim corrected Axel as he begun the explanations, causing Axel to roll his eyes. "Jim really loves Tuski, and sometimes, when you say certain things with her name in it, it triggers a fantasy in that messed up perverted head of his. And before you ask how I know, Jim had it happen in class, I saved his butt from getting in trouble, and he was forced to explain what had happen." Axel said, causing Jesse to look surprised.

"Well if you love her so much, why not just tell her," Jesse then asked, looking at Jim, who was whipping the blood from his nose.

"Its not that simple, the fantasies are what are holding me back from telling her," Jim said, still blushing deep red. It was sick the way he fantasized about Tuski. She was such a beautiful, sweet and innocent girl, but in his mind she was seductive and playful, maybe sometimes a little tease, though sometimes she was still sweet and innocent. His little friend twitched as he remembered his most current fantasy, and he groaned softly, while trying to get his hormones in control. He quickly let Shirley out of her confines and let her walk a bit, before leaning his back against the wall, his legs pulled towards his chest to cover the hard buldge straining against his pants.

"Come on Jim, all you have to do is not tell her about the fantasies, maybe after you tell her, they might even go away. You would also be able to find out how she feels about you. You kill two birds with one stone," Jesse suggested, grinning. Jim thought this over, before giving a sigh.

"Your right, I do need to tell her. I'll do it tomorrow after her duel." Jim said, and Jesse cheered him on, before he got up, and pulled Shirley back onto his back. They then continued their search for the decorations.

*Back with Tuski and Judai*

"Um….A-a-are you sure about this costume?" Tuski asked, looking at the outfit Judai was going to lend her for the costume duel, blushing softly.

"Come on, the costume might show a bit of cleavage, but other then that, it covers what needs to be covered," Judai said, pouting at her very modest friend.

"B-but what if Jim sees me?" Tuski asked, looking worried. "He'll then see the woman you are Tuski, not the modest child you act like at times with him. Its time you let go of this shyness, and start being a bit more self confident around Jim," Judai said, and Tuski looked to the ground. Judai was right though. Whenever she was around Jim, she'd get modest and self-conscious, acting to more like a child then the seventeen year old she was. She had to make herself stop, but that was hard, considering Jim was the first boy she ever fallen in love with. 'Jim probably sees a child then a woman though,' She then thought, before her hands tightened into fist. She then looked up at Judai, and nodded. She take the leap, wear the costume, even in front of Jim, and make him see her, not as a child, but as a woman.

"Lets do this."

~~The Next Day~~Jim stood in the crowd, dressed in his usual cowboy outfit, waiting for the costume duel to being. Out of all the participants, there were two girls, and the rest were boys. He was trying to figure out which was Tuski, while waiting for the duel to start.

One girl was dressed as Maiden in Love, the long orange gown covering her entire form, and hugging the very slight curves she had, with a brown wig with hair that went down to her knees it seems, along with some white heels.

The other was dressed as Injection Fairy Lily, and she looked great in the outfit. She had the pink wavy wig that went past her shoulders, with the nurse hat attached on top. The red/white strapless top with the wings on it fit her chest perfectly, showing just a tiny amount of cleavage, and hugged the curves there perfectly, while the red/white shorts hugged her hips nicely, and went down mid-thigh. Her boots and gloves were also red/white, and her wings made her look a bit angelic.

"Alright everyone, time to begin out costume duel! First up on the list, is Tuski Misawa vs. Syrus Truesdale." Some Slifer freshmen announced, and the girl dressed as Injection Fairy Lily stepped forward, surprising the crowd, as Syrus walked onto the field to, dressed up like the Dark Magician.

"Is that really Tuski?….I thought she be Cyber Harpie Lady…. She looks pretty." Various people in the crowd, mainly guys, whispered, causing Jim to give a possessive growl, scaring a few of them whispering people. Jesse sweated dropped at the Aussie, who seemed to be ready to attack anyone who say another thing. Jim then looked at Injection Fairy Lily again as she started off the duel, and how she did it left no doubt in everyone mind she was Tuski.

"Time for a check up, and I'll be glad to give it. I'll start off by summoning out Cyber Harpie Lady in attack mode, before throwing two cards face down and ending my turn." She said, and Jim couldn't help but take in her form, before his fantasies got the better of him.

*In Jim Mind*

Jim was now in an infirmary, sitting on one of the cots. Shirley was asleep on the ground at the foot of the cot, and Jim smiled, before turning his head towards the door when he heard a soft giggle. Tuski was in the doorway, wearing a nurses outfit that was short sleeve, and went down mid-thigh, showing off her long legs, her long hair pulled back in a bun with a nurses hat on her head. She was carrying a clipboard, and held an innocent look in her eyes this time. That innocent look was drawing him like a moth to a flame. She walked over to him, and placed her hand under his chin, making him look at her, while placing her other hand on his shoulder. She was still smiling.

"Sick again are we? Looks like I need to give you some special care," She said, the innocence in her voice making him get hard.

*Back in Reality*"Jim, your drooling," Jesse warned him, and the Aussie quickly snapped out of his day dream, happy they were in the back, as he wiped the drool off his face, while blushing.

"Seems Axel was right and wrong, nobody has really said much of anything, and you still went and had a fantasy, but seeing the fact that there is no nosebleed, I'm guessing it wasn't that affective as the last one," Jesse said, and Jim nodded his head, still blushing a bit. Jim then turned his direction to the duel, but saw that Tuski had now finished it, and was now surrounded by the male students, trying to get away from them.

Jim let out another possessive growl, before pushing his way through the crowd, Shirley growling enough to scare the crowd out of the way, before he reached her. "Tuski, follow me." He then said, before taking her hand gently in his hand, before running off, Tuski keeping up with him easily. They soon were near the female Obelisk dorm before they finally stopped running, taking a break under a tree, their breaths coming out in pants.

"Thanks for getting me out of that crowd," Tuski soon said, smiling to him happily, grateful to him. Jim blushed but smiled back at her, before taking a seat next to her.

"No problem Mate, didn't like them surrounding you like that," He said, before rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Tuski nodded, and decided to made a bold move, before hugging him happily. Jim blushed more, but shyly hugged her back, before they both released each other. "Would you like to spend the festival with me, it'll be fun," Jim asked, and Tuski nodded, blushing a dark pink with a big smile on her face.

'Don't get nervous don't get nervous don't get nervous,' Tuski said over and over in her head, as she took Jim hand, and they both stood, before heading for the Ra Yellow dorm, where most of the fun stuff was.

*Some time later*

"Come on Jim, Takoyaki is really good, just try it," Tuski said, holding the ball shaped octopus dumpling to Jim mouth with some chopsticks, trying to convince him to try it. He was proving most difficult.

"A-are you sure, its fried octopus, I might not like it," Jim said, blushing, as he held his hands in front of his face. Tuski pouted at him, and gave a puppy dog look, which he was unable to say no to. "Fine, but you have to feed it to me," Jim said, causing Tuski to blush. They were in the middle of the Ra yellow section of the festival, where everyone could see them. Still she nodded, and Jim opened his mouth, before Tuski placed the dumpling into his mouth. After a few bites, Jim face lit up. "It is good." Jim then said, and she giggled.

"I told you, but you wanted to…." Tuski said, but was stopped when Jim feed her some of the Takoyaki in the same manner she feed him. She blushed bright red, but chewed and swallowed the dumpling, before pouting at Jim.

"What? You feed me, so I returned the favor," Jim said, a smile on his face, and Tuski blushed more, but nodded her head, smiling to him. Jim noticed how she wasn't acting all shy around him, and wondered what was up. She was still dressed as Injection Fairy Lily, and really gaining some attention because of how beautiful she looked. "Come on Tuski, lets go play some games, and um I want to talk to you about something later," Jim said, now becoming kinda shy. Tuski looked confused, but nodded her head, before they went to some of the game stalls.

*A Few Hours Later*

"So Jim, what did you want to talk about," Tuski asked, as they hid in a clearing in the forest, Shirley swimming around in the spring over there. Jim had found this place last night, and had known it was the perfect place to confess his feelings. Tuski was sitting on the ground, her legs to the side, as she removed the wig and hat from her head, letting her normal hair tumble down.

Jim looked at her, blushing a bit, while gently taking her hand in his. He then made her look at him by gently placing his hand on her cheek, before leaning in. He then gently brushed his lips against hers, she tasted sweet, like peppermint. Tuski blushed, but soon leaned into his kiss, placing her hands on his shoulder shyly. Jim reaction was wrapping one arm around her waist as he kissed her, pulling her onto his lap.

Tuski gasped softly, and Jim took this opportunity to send his tongue into her mouth, making it move with hers. She blushed even more, before she let her tongue battle with Jim's for dominance, which Jim won. He then let his tongue move in her mouth, memorizing the cavern that belonged to the girl that would soon belong to him. Then soon pulled away when the need for oxygen became to great, panting as they stared at each other. Tuski then said something that made Jim blush.

"I love you Jim…." She said softly, blushing, while staring at him dead in the eye, her eyes looking a bit worried, as she waited for him to respond. Jim smiled to her, and softly brushed her hair from her face.

"Love you too mate," He then said, before kissing her again as he laid her down on the grass on her back, before pulling away as he got over her on all fours, staring down at her with a dark hungry look in his eye, making it look almost black instead of that navy blue she loved. He then started to kiss her bare neck, nibbling on it, leaving a few red marks here and there that would promise bruises later. She busily removed his bandana, hat, and vest, before moaning softly when he kissed the small amount of cleavage that showed, fisting the material in his shirt.

"I'm your first right," Jim asked, looking at her, the look in his eyes making her wet. She nodded her head, and he smirked. "Good, then I get the pleasure of making your first time enjoyable, while being your first and only," He then said, before tugging her strapless shirt down, and finding she wasn't wearing a bra. Her breast were perky, and her nipples were a dark rose color, while being hard.

"My my, no bra, that's very naughty," Jim said, before kissing her breast around her nipple, making her moan in need. He then gave her some mercy, and popped the left bud in between his lips, before sucking on it. Tuski arched her back, pushing more of her breast into his mouth, which he greedily took. Then he switched breast, and bit on her right one, making her chock on a scream as she bit her knuckles to stop from screaming. He then lovingly sucked the pain away, before soon pulling away from her chest, and looked at the girl under him, half naked, her face red, and panting, her eyes half lidded. This aroused Jim more then any fantasy he had ever had.

Jim licked his lips as he removed his shirt, before kissing her again, both groaning at the skin to skin contact their chest had, his kiss was fierce, animalistic, and it drove Tuski wild. His hands rubbed her sides, and soon started to pull down the shorts she wore slowly, revealing the white boy shorts she wore underneath. He pulled the shorts off, before tossing them to the side, before pressing his fingers softly against her center, making her go wild, and moan loudly. Jim grinned at her reaction, especially when she started to undo his pants, not that she got far.

"Nu-uh-uh, can't have you rushing this because your impatient, I want to savor this," Jim said, pinning her hands over her head with one hand, as he stroked her with his other. To drown out the sounds of her protest, he kissed her again, while pushing himself in between her thighs. He then pulled his hand away, and rubbed against her, making her go wild again, and ground against his erection, making Jim moan. "Please, don't make me wait!" She then said when he pulled away, panting.

Jim decided to give the girl some mercy, and started to undo his pant, before pushing them down, revealing his impressive shaft. Tuski gasped at the size of it, it was huge! "This is going to hurt love," He then warned her, and she nodded, holding onto him. He then shoved his shaft into her, making her cry out in pain as he broke her barrier, before staying still, letting her get use to him. After a while, she moved and gave a sigh, and he took that as a sign to go, before setting a slow steady pace. He groaned at the feel of being inside of her, as he soon started to quicken the pace, Tuski encouraging him by asking him to go faster and harder.

Jim was unable to deny her, and soon, both had came together, before Jim collapsed on top of the girl, them both panting softly. He then pulled out of her, and turned onto his side, bringing her close to him.

"H-how long have you….I've loved you for a while now, I think I've loved you before we left to the world of the Supreme king, I just didn't realize it," Jim interrupted her, softly stroking her hair. Tuski blushed and smiled at him, before hugging him tightly.

'I'll never let you go,' They both thought at the same time, before a growling took their attention, and they both remembered Shirley was there, before blushing bright red.

Vampy: I'm so red in the face after typing this up. Tell me how you think I did!


End file.
